Trapped
by Calista-Cousland
Summary: Zelda has always been known as a strong royal figure, but when faced with turmoil, she may have to resort to...a darker solution. In a quest to repay her debt and save her loved ones, she may just find out how to save herself.
1. Imprisoned

**Calista-Cousland: In advance, I will mention that some parts may be confusing. When Zelda sent the world back seven years with Gannondorf still sealed in the Sacred Realm, what happened to the memories of him? Do the Gerudos know that their Lord was taken from them? In this story, they do. I will most likely provide an explanation for that later on. A slight tear in the realm in Gerudo Valley, allowing them to retain such memories, possibly? Or does everyone know of the good deed Link and Zelda did? If so, then why is it that when Link returns the Master Sword to its pedestal in the Ocarina of Time game that everyone is calm, as though Gannondorf's name isn't even known? So, in simplier terms, is playing the Song of Time just a reset? But if that is true, Zelda and Gannondorf wouldn't know about the reset because Link is the one who played the song. And in the manga, although it is Zelda who made the reset, Link remembered her.**

**Confusing, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

**0o0**

Zelda's eyes were still adjusting to the flash that Impa had produced after disappearing back to the castle. If she looked closely, through her temporarily glassed-over eyes, Zelda was able to see the clouds move slowly across the dim sky. Soon, night would fall upon Hyrule.

It was a rather long argument between the two, impatient "Princess," this and "Impa," that. Finally, Impa left her will a doubtful look upon her.

Although she was about 30 meters away from the entrance to Castle Town, being outside made her feel so free... As if she was a normal person, and not just a simple attraction. No matter how many sugar-coated words you added to the explanation, Zelda was just a way to snatch a suitor for Hyrule, and she had never held any hope that it would change.

A short rain had just ceased and fresh dew covered the vast plain of green grass that blanketed Hyrule Fields. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw a pretty red bird with a bright orange beak land on a small extended branch of a nearby tree. She smiled lightly and sat down on the grass, despite that it was wet.

All of Hyrule's nature around her seemed to give off a brighter look than ever before. It seemed happier and fresher, like something good had just happened. Zelda stopped smiling when she remembered that nothing good had occurred, although something awful had. She thought of the latest war that Hyrule had gone through.

It was not long ago; less than a week. So many...dead.

The invasion of Hyrule's territories was a tragic one, as many soldiers had been slain; the Gerudos had improved since last encounter, and to say the least, they weren't too easy to beat the first time.

Zelda tried to remember in thought, but she couldn't recall the end of the feud with the Gerudos. It was recorded that the Gerudo's suddenly retreated, and yet didn't seem to surrender. They had been said to give the coldest of looks and the cloths covering their mouths wrinkled into a clever and knowing smirk. But, no one focused on what might happen in the future. Everyone was excited and overjoyed that they were gone, so no one else had taken the time to ponder over the fact that the proud and haughty Gerudo's had fled, which seemed overly odd.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly gasped and chocked on what she thought to be the air. Immediately, she brought her hands to her mouth to find a ragged piece of cloth. Her first instinct was to scream, but when she did it was muffled and she was sure that no one would hear anything if anyone happened to be nearby. She gazed pleadingly over at the guards across the bridge leading to Castle Town, but he had his back turned as he was talking to a young child. With the guard's back turned, she was unable to be seen and the young child was much too short to see her being attacked. As she heard a small bit of laughter at her expense, Zelda twisted her neck a bit to see what was going on, but she did not get the chance to do so; before she turned around, she had failed to notice a large, blunted weapon making its way towards her head.

**0o0**

Zelda awoke to a discomfort in her left ankle and neck. She reared her aching neck up with her hand rubbing the back of it. "Ouch," she mumbled. "My neck hurts like crazy!" Zelda took her free hand to start rubbing her ankle, when instead of her skin, she felt a hot metal. "Ah!" She seethed and took her hand back. She then opened her eyes to see that she was in an unfamiliar place. Zelda wrinkled her eyebrows skeptically. "Where am I?"

In the corner, Zelda saw a pasty-white skeleton chained to stone. She scooted back as far as she could as if the bony figure would come after her, but she realized that the hot metal she had felt was a shackle attached to her ankle and she wasn't able to go any further. The skin around the shackle was a bright red due to the hours that the hot surface had been scorching her skin. Zelda found that in this state, she was impaired and unable to stand up. She had to crawl to where the shackle's chain was. It was tightly embedded to the stone that she and the skeleton were resting on and there was no way she could release herself. Even if she could, the metal was extremely hot and the only reason her ankle wasn't hurting as much was because the nerves had been practically burnt down to a point where they no longer held much pain. Whether that was positive or negative for her, she did not know.

Zelda sighed heavily. How had she gotten herself into this mess?

Zelda twisted her head the right to see and hear a metal chain come through the small window of what she inferred to be a cell. Attached to the end of the chain that had made its way into the cell was another metal structure shaped like an arrow. It resembled the legendary hookshot, the weapon that Link was said to have.

_"Ahh... Link..."_

Zelda thought back to when she had first met her hero... But that was so very long ago. Link had told her of his leave after she ordered the reset of time, and had gone to Termina. Rumors that the stolen mask holding dark magic power had been retrieved had been flooding in by travelers and the like, but Zelda was unsure if Link was coming back at all. In her heart, Zelda deeply wished that Navi would return, just so she could see him again.

"No," she scolded herself, disapproving of her irrelevant thoughts. "Zelda, you're in an old cell, most likely in Gerudo Valley, trapped with a skeleton, chained to pure stone and a deadly weapon just came through the window! This isn't the time to think of such things..." In less than a second, her mind had wandered. It wasn't hard to turn her attention elsewhere when your so nervous you almost dry-heave.

One to be on the bright side, she attempted at cheering herself up. "I can't believe I got caught up in something like this... Hah... It's always the princess, huh?"

Zelda turned back to the window to hear a soft grunt. Almost directly afterword, a women clad in gypsy-like clothing hoisted herself into the cell with Zelda in one swift jump.

This Gerudo woman looked different than any she had heard of. They usually wore loose clothes, most purple or red, with little embroidery and few gems. Like the others, she had a glistening jewel holding her long, dark hair up in a ponytail, but she still stood out from the rest.

Her clothes were many colors such as black, white, pink, purple, red and a touch of orange. Jewels and gems sparkling in the sunlight were woven into the clothes, as was swirly golden embroidery. The strange woman unhooked the jeweled cloth around her mouth to speak more clearly.

"Princess..." The Gerudo women spat out the word like it hurt her to say it. Her eyebrows wrinkled as her eyes centered angrily on the pitiful sight that was Zelda. "You don't deserve that title, you filthy wench."

Zelda was scared to death in the inside, but wouldn't allow the woman to see her frightened. She put on a face that made her seem unfazed. "I am Hyrule's Princess no matter what you think of me, and I demand that you explain to me what is going on. Start by telling me who you are and what am I doing here."

The Gerudo woman clenched her teeth angrily. "You speak like you have control over me. You might be royalty in Hyrule, but here in Gerudo Valley you are nothing." The women sighed heavily and impatiently. "You best not test your luck."

Zelda shot her a dirtier look than before. Although, the woman was right. She had no intention of getting into more trouble. "Why have you taken me? Speak your purpose."

The woman scoffed. "Why do you think? It's because that stupid war has brought us Gerudos no gain. Capturing you for a ransom was a great idea. We will definitely get paid much for the only heir to Hyrule."

The woman began pacing, as if she had been itching to talk to Zelda and was trying to recall the insults she had practiced saying. But the woman held her tongue and instead scanned Zelda, up and down, up and down.

"You disgust me," Zelda stated bravely. She was about to tell her that this was a horrid idea, but that would be an awful large lie, and no doubt would the woman know it. Her father would pay any amount of rupees for her safety.

"Who exactly is your leader?"

The Gerudo sneered. "Thanks to your little Kokiri friend, having to be all damn _noble_, our Lord Gannondorf is gone. My only elder sister, Nabooru, also went missing! But..." The woman paced closer. "My gratitude is in order."

"Oh really, now? Go on, then, Gerudo."

"My thanks may also come with another blow to the head if you don't shut your trap with such remarks! ...In any case, I come from a family of the highest rank, next to the Gerudo leader, which would be Gannondorf. Now, our leaders do not typically get _trapped in the Sacred Realm_, but if he is forced to relinquish his duty as leader of the Gerudo's, the oldest woman of the highest class will be in charge until a man is born again."

Zelda nodded slowly, and had to confess that the story was quite interesting. Not much had been recorded on the Gerudo tribe; mostly only that they were master thieves.

"Mother would be the leader, although she died some time ago, and we owe that to your race for being so touchy when it comes to theft."

"I am sorry." Zelda wasn't sorry.

"Hah! It is perfectly fine, she was such a..." She paused. "I will regret it if I speak poorly of the deceased." She then closed her eyes and cleared her mouth, as if to forget that the 'Mother' topic had ever been brought up.

"Nabooru, being me older sister, was to be the said woman because Mother is obviously not able. But, because she too is gone, I am next in line."

"So... So you are the leader?"

"Exactly. My, my, aren't you bright. I am Myrilla. Gorgeous name, isn't it? With your ransom, I will bring extreme wealth to the Gerudos and my name will be remembered!"

"Well, Myrilla... You are a woman. Only the male Gerudo's names have been recorded."

That definitely got her angered. "Wrong, wench, wrong! I will be remembered! I will be the first woman to ever be worshiped in the Gerudo name!"

"I believe you."

Luckily, Myrilla was a rather cocky person, and didn't seem to detect too much sarcasm in Zelda's tone. She threw Zelda a piece of bread that she had been keeping in her hand. Myrilla snapped her fingers once, which beckoned another Gerudo woman that came through the same way she had. Like Zelda had noticed earlier, this woman wore simple clothes next to Myrilla.

"Go and get the prisoner's water. And be quick about it."

Only moments later, the other Gerudo returned, a wooden basket of water in hand. It somewhat reminded Zelda of the type of basket she had seen in a well.

"You're lucky, you know." The other woman said before taking her leave. "We've never had a prisoner that we actually feed."

With that all said and done, Myrilla snatched the rope and slid back down. After a few seconds, the rope was pulled harshly and the hookshot like figure flew back down.

Zelda gazed at the bread irritably, as if it was its fault. She took a large bite of it and soon after devoured the entire thing. She then chugged half of her water, not at all caring of her royal etiquette, and set the basket down.

With a stretch, Zelda laid down on the hard stone and thanked that, at the very least, it wasn't freezing in the hot desert sun. She continued to ignore the sharp pains in her neck and the rest of her body because of her position and the terrain that she was laying on. She also tried her best to ignore the hot metal around her ankle. Although she was enduring and was to endure torture and pain, she tried to be optimistic, if it was at all possible.

"Zelda..." she whispered to herself. "It will be okay. You can find your way out on your own!" She began to gasp softly as she tried to hold in tears. "Link... He won't save you. You have to find your own way out of this mess."

After a long time, most likely more than four hours, Zelda fell asleep, her dreams filled with unpleasant nightmares that wouldn't seem to end.

**0o0**

**Calista-Cousland: That was the first chapter of "Trapped." This is an idea I have been working on, and I have various ideas as to what path the story shall take. And do not worry, Link will arrive at some point, if you must know.**

**Please, review! It would make me very happy.**


	2. A Possible Escape

**Calista-Cousland: Please read and review. Now, R&R has a new meaning. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, obviously.**

**o0o**

"Get up," a curt voice stated.

Zelda tried to open her eyes, but she had no want to. She saw her father, Impa, her mother even, and Link... All the ones she cared for in a hazy dream, and opening her eyes would just let them disappear.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her cheek, awakening her from the illusion she struggled to keep running.

Her eyes reacting to the pain, Zelda's blues opened to see Myrilla's golden hazels. The Gerudo woman had a smirk on her face as Zelda noticed her hand was lowered in a slant, and an astonishing realization came to Zelda.

"You... You slapped me!"

As royalty, Zelda had never been punished in such a way.

"Yes, I did, and next time you shall get up when I tell you to do so."

Zelda glared, but said nothing.

"Now, we have a rather troubling issue on our hands... The Gerudo women I sent got frustrated after your imbecile father went crazy when we told him about your capture. The dumb arse is a lunatic, I swear!"

Zelda could not stand up, but her face became twisted. "Don't you _dare_ speak about Father that way!"

Myrilla paused, as if to contemplate whether or not to slap Zelda again. "In any case," she started, irritated. "The man got annoying and my women have a very low tolerance for annoyances. So... the put him into a state of deep sleep."

"You killed him!"

Zelda forgot of her chains and lunged angrily at Myrilla, her princess qualities left behind as rage consumed her. She had finally snapped with anger. "You... You awful, dirty woman! Your profanity insults the Goddesses!"

Myrilla's agile feet were too quick for Zelda's blind attempt.

"Ooh, what naughty, naughty language. 'Awful?' 'Dirty?' How daring of you to say such things! Are you sure you are a princess?" She said sarcastically and laughed at the amusement that was pitiful Zelda.

"Now, you misunderstand. He is not dead, you stupid girl. He was simply knocked out. And from the tone of the blow, he will be like that for some time."

Zelda desperately held back tears. "I hate you... I hate you... I hate you..."

"Aha! As if I think of you fondly? Your guards killed my three women! We did not kill your King, and yet you kill us?"

"You stole away the only two royals in Hyrule. Did you expect them to let that go?"

Myrilla's taunting smrik was replaced with a scowl that matched Zelda's.

"Now, you, my dear victim, need to shut that trap. There is no one to decide the price your life holds with him in the state that he is. And I cannot just leave you here. This cell was not meant for..." Myrilla gazed at what was left of the poor soul who was chained up before Zelda. "..long-term stays."

"Then what, hmm? What do you plan to do with me, you horrible person? You can't kill me, that would be a waste of your past efforts. So what? What!"

With each word that Zelda spoke, her anger raised and so did her voice. At the end of her sentence, she was near to yelling.

"Don't be so aggravating. Honestly."

"Why should I have to listen to you? What compels you to think so?"

Myrilla moved toward the small window slowly. "Well, I might be _compelled _to knock you out like that silly little father of yours."

Before Zelda could protest about Myrilla even using her father's name in a sentence or mocking her word, she was gone. Myrilla, being as agile as she was, did a quick front-flip to the window's edge, smirked back at Zelda, and jumped down below.

Zelda let out a sigh. "How could I have become so pathetic in less than two full days? One minute a strong princess and then a lowly prisoner the next..."

"You don't have to be a lowly prisoner, Princess."

Zelda's eyes widened. That was a male voice. There were no male Gerudos, and she certainly hadn't been in the cell long enough to go crazy. It almost reminded her of Link's voice, only a bit more...twisted.

In the poorly lit corner of the cell, which seemed to be empty, arose a dark figure. There, on the ground and moving towards her, was a completely black snake.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule," it spoke, a slight hissing sound when it said a word containing the letter s, as if it had a lisp. "Do you wish to be freed?"

Zelda turned skeptical. A talking snake. Odd. And what sort of question was it asking? As if it needed to be put so bluntly...

"Yes, I do. Although I do not see why manners have been so reduced."

The snake grew bigger. "Manners? In a dirty, hot cell? My, my, you truly are a princess."

Was that an insult or a compliment? Zelda was unsure.

The snake grew bigger once more. "Very well then, I will indulge you." It coughed, clearing its throat.

_Snakes can cough? I guess you learn something new everyday..._

"A sunny day, heat radiating to your warm flesh. The opposite of this is me. The night, holding deep secrets, chills running down your spine as an unknown shadow lurks up to you. A cold reflection of one's past, gone for the present, the future untold. While he goes, I stay. Hidden in the dark. Is that enough of an introduction?"

Zelda scowled. "A person cannot be surmised with such sort sentences. I asked for a name, you gave me an explanation. And by that explanation, you seem too dark for me. Dark is something associated with evil, you know."

"But there is no light without darkness. And everyone has a shadow. Even you, Princess."

"Yes, that is normal. But you..." Zelda paused, noticing something. Her shadow lay there on the floor. But next to the snake, there was...nothing. "You do not."

The snake, as deep a black as it was, grew darker and larger, its shaped vaguely yet swiftly changing into the form of another.

Zelda's eyes widened. This... This...

She could barely form the word she so desperately wanted to say. "L-L..."

In front of her was a snake no longer, instead, a Hylian. He looked like a normal Hylian, the only differences being his red-tinted eyes and darker skin, yet he did not seem like a normal Hylian. His black hair, his smirk, his tunic and hat... All of them resembled the one Zelda wished for, dreamt for, lived for: Link.

They were the same yet so different... Who is this man?

"W-Who are you? I demand you tell me why you have dressed up as...the Hero of Time!"

His smirk grew larger, as he was clearly amused.

"Did you not listen to what I said? I am like a shadow! I take on other form's, yet always return to my own."

"And this... This is how you truly look?"

"Yes. I am the shadow of Link. I suspect that you know him."

Zelda blinked. This was Link's shadow? Then why wasn't it in Termina?

Zelda gaping mouth turned to a small scowl. "That can't be right. Link is in Termina, so you should be with him."

"I was ordered by Gannondorf to keep Link from getting near Morpha in the Water Temple. I failed when we fought, as he wore me down too much. But shadows cannot die. In any case, I was banished by Gannondorf to lurk as other's shadows. I am unable to keep my true form for too long."

"But Gannondorf is in the sacred realm. His hold on you should be gone."

"That's not necessarily true. He may be in the sacred realm, but he still has the Triforce of Power."

Zelda bit her bottom lip, worried. "Does... Does that mean that he could get out soon?"

The shadow man's eyes widened. "You...do not know? Gannondorf is already out."

"What! No, no, no! It's only been ten years! I need much more time than this!"

"Ugh, keep it together. He's planning something. Something with someone else. But that is too soon to be revealed. Just wait, okay? Anyways, I am Dark Link." He smiled charmingly. "Pleased to meet you, Princess."

"I am...still so confused. So you are just a shadow? Did Gannondorf give you magical powers that make you different from my shadow or another's?"

He continued on as he crossed his arms, as though explaining it was boring him. "I represent the dark side in a person. No one other than the holy Goddesses are completely pure."

"So... Do I have a Dark Zelda in me?"

"Duh. But it takes a lot of power for a dark side to be awakened in someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

Dark Link nodded. "Yes, someone like you. Someone strong-willed and powerful. It was hard enough for me to be awakened out of Link. That is why Gannondorf had stepped up the intensity with the Water Temple; for Link, he made it a bi-"

"That's enough," Zelda interupted, raising her hand in a 'stop' notion. "I need to think."

Dark Link chuckled. "Fine, fine. Think," he said, still laughing a bit, as he sat down across from her.

Zelda's was now deep in thought. _"He worked for Gannondorf, so he must be evil, although he doesn't seem too evil, for he would have attacked me by now if he was. Maybe he holds a grudge against Gannondorf and no longer cares for him? But he is still dark, it is even in his name, and I don't think that people can be converted from evil to good so easily..."_

Zelda decided to give him a chance with a small bit of her trust, but she had questions. Questions that needed answers.

She reached out and poked his arm. "If you are indeed a shadow, why do you have flesh like the living? And you shouldn't be a real formation, as a shadow, you would have to be implanted on a solid thing."

Dark Link sighed. "I told you, this is my true form. I am a shadow, but I am still a real being. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have structure. And real shadows don't talk, now do they? I am much darker and powerful than a mere simple shadow. And I also mentioned that I am more than _just_ a shadow."

"Yes, yes, you are a dark side of Link. Well, Mr. Dark Link, I think I should address something huge; bigger than who and what you are. Why are you here?"

Dark Link unsheathed his dark replica of the Master Sword. Although it had none of the Master Sword's divine powers, it was still sturdy and strong. With one swipe for each binding, he cut all the metal shackles that held Zelda to the ground, and sheathed his sword again.

With a smile, Dark Link held out a hand to Zelda.

"I came to get you out."

**o0o**

**Calista-Cousland: That is the second chapter, as you know. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Calista-Cousland: This is, as you may have guessed, the third chapter of Trapped. Please, sit back, relax, and read. I hope you enjoy my story's latest continuation.**

**Disclaimer: As any other disclaimer blatantly states, I do not own The Legend of Zelda in any way. I do not know the owner's name by heart, but I am aware that it belongs to the Nintendo company and not to me in any way.**

**o0o**

_Should I trust him?_

_If I did, he could easily betray me. But in what way would he? Kill me? What would be his motive?_

"Well," Dark Link stated. "Are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"

Zelda took his hand and he hoisted her up, but she said nothing for a few moments and dusted off her dress, which was now torn a bit.

"Why do you want to help me escape?"

"Alright, if you want that story, you're going to have to know the background. I was born in a different world than you."

Zelda furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. "What? That can't be true..."

"Oh, but it is. It is a world much darker than yours. It is called the Twilight Realm."

"Twilight Realm, huh? What does that have to do with why you are helping me?"

Dark Link smiled. "I have some information that you might be interested in knowing."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

His smile grew wider. "I am sure that ever since he left, your mind has been set on him. Or have you already forgotten about Link? He's in trouble, you know."

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, and a bit of horror. "Trouble! What kind?"

Dark Link began to laugh. "Hah! I knew you'd want to know about it! He's been drawn in by the evil in the Twilight Realm! He was turned into a...a..." Dark Link started to laugh again, clutching his stomach. "A wolf!"

"What? A wolf? What kind of dark magic is that?"

"Oh, I don't know for sure. But our princess, Midna, is pretty pissed about it."

She folded her arms. "Okay... So Link is a wolf, and your royalty in your alternate world is in trouble."

"Yeah."

"Oh. How fabulous. And what do you want me to do about it?"

Dark Link looked out the small window for a split second, before returning his eyes to Zelda's. "You need help now. And so I'll help you, because stealth is one of my specialties." He gave a quick, sly smirk. "But then I need your help in return."

"Mine?" Feeling needed and important once more, Zelda stood up straight, then realizing that she had been slumping. _My attitude is sour and my tone is curt. Father and Impa would be so disappointed to see a princess act so unruly._ "What help would I be able to offer you?"

"Pshht," Dark Link waved a hand. "Don't play dumb. You hold the Triforce of Wisdom. You've got to be powerful and smart to weild something like that, and so well."

Zelda looked at her feet. "If I was so smart and powerful, tell me, why do I need aid to rescue myself from a band of thieves?"

Dark Link gave a tiny laugh. "You can't seriously believe that you are worthless. Besides, if you act like that, Link won't be head over heels for you anymore."

"Any...anymore?"

"Ugh, do you ever shut up? ...Listen. You are royalty. You've probably spent your whole life standing on a balcony looking at a garden below, like a good little girl. But now, you need to learn how to fight. So get moving."

He was right. Zelda's voice lowered. "Okay."

He nodded and then jumped on the edge of the window. "Take my hand."

Zelda put her hand in his and he hoisted her up with him. _I don't like him very much. But I supposed I'll have to stay with him for the time being._

"For Link," she whispered, so that Dark Link could not hear her. "The real Link."

He put his other hand in his mouth and whistled long, slow, but softly.

"What are you doing? That's almost impossible to hear."

He didn't say anything back, but chuckled mockingly under his breath as a black horse with a jetted mane came trotting up dramatically from the entrance to the Gerudo's hideout. It stayed totally undetected. In fact, it blended in with its surroundings, and Zelda could barely see it.

"I hope you're agile. Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

He smirked. "This."

Dark Link jumped down from the tiny opening, Zelda falling right beside him. She grasped his hand tighter, afraid that she would accidentally let go of the hold and smash on the ground. In her nervousness, her nails dug into Dark Link's hand, but he didn't seem to even notice, his eyes fixed on the ground below. The second that his feet hit the reddish brown rock, he began dashing toward his steed. Zelda's feet twisted over each other and her tattered dress. But still, she forced herself to keep up, as she heard the twanging sounds of sharp blades being unsheathed from behind them.

Then, she heard the voice of Myrilla. It was full of horrible anger. "Get them! Now! You worthless guards, get them!" Zelda heard her scream at the top of her lungs. She didn't bother to look back; she was sure that if she did, she'd only be terrified.

"Jump!" She heard Dark Link's voice say quickly as they came to the horse. When they were both hoisted up onto the animal, it began to run at a daring speed, hooves slamming to ground and avoiding the boulders and enemies.

"Cut the bridge!" She heard Myrilla yell. Soon afterward, she heard the sound of a rope being severed and watched with terror, as they came around a corner, their way out falling into the dangerous waters below. But instead of slowing down, the horse sped up, Dark Link hunching over with a smirk.

"Scared?" Dark Link asked.

"Y-yess-ss!" Zelda replied, raising her voice over the horse's speedy gait and the yells of the Gerudo.

"Get ready to scream!" He said, laughing.

Zelda didn't even have time to ask what he meant before she found herself soaring over the large gap between the path from Gerudo Valley and to Hryule Fields. _What risk!_ She couldn't stop herself from looking below, only to see the trecherous waters. She didn't want to drown!

_Oh, Godesses, have mercy on me and this evil thing! Oh, and the horse._

She shut her eyes, and prepared for the worst. She could feel herself falling...

Suddenly, she felt herself not moving at all.

"Is this what death after drowning feels like?" she whispered to herself.

"... What are you doing?"

Zelda gasped in surprise. "Dark Link..! What... What happened?"

She looked around to see that she was lying uncomfortably on a horse and Dark Link was standing next to it, petting its mane.

He gave her a strange look. "We jumped over the gorge, and you passed out like a three year old. Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"We...aren't dead?"

Dark Link laughed at her expense. "Of course not, stupid! The damn Gerudo gave up, since every one that came over here I killed."

She sat up and looked at the floor. Next to the edge of the gap, there were small pools of blood and long trails over to the side.

"You...murdered them? And then tossed them into the water?" _How cruel! Then she remembered what they did to her father. And to her._

"Yeah..? And?"

"Oh. Okay."

Dark Link scoffed with a smile on his face. "What, no thank you?"

Obviously, he wasn't actually looking for one, and he mounted his horse again. "Let's go."

**o0o**

**Calista-Cousland: Well, there you have it; the third chapter of Trapped. Reviews mean so much to us authors; more than you will ever know! Even if it is only a few words, we enjoy getting the email with your feelings of our work put into your words. So for my work in making this chapter, I hope that you will take a bit of time out of your day to review with your thoughts. Thank you so much!**

**Oh, and please tell me if you catch any errors! It will be much appreciated! Thank you.  
**


End file.
